


Dinner at Eight

by Selenay



Series: Friendship and More [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-23
Updated: 2004-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness is not always certain. Elizabeth is sure that Teyla has forgiven her. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple of days after 'Suspicion'.

Elizabeth nervously tugged her shirt down again and tried not to pace. Teyla would be here. She had been at the new village for two days helping her people to settle, but there was no reason to think that Teyla would forget about their dinner plans. She had remembered their first dinner, despite nearly dying when the Puddle Jumper got stuck in the Gate.

Of course, Elizabeth hadn't accused Teyla and her people of being Wraith spies just before their first dinner together. That kind of thing could make people forget dinner plans.

But Teyla had understood, Elizabeth reassured herself. They were both leaders and they understood each other, even if they didn't always agree.

Understanding leadership roles in the recent crisis was one thing - Teyla might not be as willing to forgive on a personal level. The accusations and suspicions could easily have destroyed their tentative friendship.

That thought sent a shivery, sick feeling through Elizabeth and she reflexively tugged her shirt down again. The truth was that she liked Teyla. Elizabeth had always believed in confronting truths head-on, even difficult truths. While it would be slightly awkward for the exploration team if she and Teyla were having problems, she was sure that they were both professional enough not to allow anything to affect their working relationship. No, it was their friendship that was worrying Elizabeth. There were very few people here that she felt comfortable with on that level; she had to maintain a professional distance from her own people for the sake of the command structure. Teyla was her equal in many ways, someone who didn't always look to her for direction. Elizabeth couldn't order the other woman to do anything any more than she could form military strategies and order Sheppard to follow them. Whatever Teyla did to help them was on her own terms and Elizabeth could only ask for her help and suggest actions she might take.

It should have been awkward. Instead, it was freeing.

Elizabeth glanced around her room and checked that everything was ready for the third time that evening. Brown curtains divided her sleeping area from her living quarters. A set of shelves held her few personal items and a small table had been laid with ugly military cutlery. A covered tray held two army meals, still hot thanks to the insulated trays they were served in. Not the most appetising meal, but until they found someone to trade with for food it would have to do.

Despite her anxious waiting, Elizabeth almost jumped when someone knocked on her door. Her shirt received another nervous tug, a habit she always vowed to break one day, before Elizabeth moved to the door and activated it.

The door slid open to reveal Teyla. The shock of relief at seeing her made Elizabeth shaky for a moment before she regained her composure.

Teyla was smiling hesitantly and holding out a covered bowl when Elizabeth focused again. "Major Sheppard said that it is customary to bring a gift to dinner."

Whatever Elizabeth had been expecting Teyla to say, it wasn't that and words escaped before she could think them through. "You didn't have to do that. It isn't really a custom, more of a . . ."

Teyla cut her off before she could find an appropriate alternative. "I wanted to."

Elizabeth hesitated a moment more before returning Teyla's smile and taking the dish. She lifted the cover and was surprised to find the bowl filled with large purple berries.

"Where did you find these?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some of the children found them." Teyla's smile became a little wry. "They were exploring when Halling told them not to. It is hard to punish them when they return with treats like this."

"Are they safe?"

"None of them have died and they ate them three days ago. I have asked Doctor Beckett to test them, just to be safe, but I do not think they are poisonous."

Elizabeth moved away from the door, beckoning for Teyla to follow. "I'd feel bad if I were the only one getting these."

"You are not. We have only found a few bushes, but I was able to bring several baskets of berries with me this afternoon," Teyla said. "I did make sure that these are the best, though."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I appreciate these."

There was silence as Elizabeth put the bowl on her little table and set out the insulated trays. She sat down, Teyla following, and pulled the lid away from her dish.

"I think this is supposed to be beef stroganov," Elizabeth said, poking at the lumpy brown mush in her tray.

Teyla took a bite and smiled politely. "It is very . . . mild."

"Tasteless," Elizabeth corrected.

"Inoffensive."

They ate quietly for a couple of minutes before Elizabeth put her fork down. "I wasn't sure whether you'd come tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, I made some fairly serious accusations against your people. And you."

Teyla frowned. "I spoke the truth two days ago. I thought that we understood each other."

"I know that Teyla Emmagen understands Doctor Weir," Elizabeth said, "but I don't know whether Teyla forgives Elizabeth, if that makes sense."

"It makes sense and there is nothing to forgive," Teyla said gently. "Teyla Emmagen is not so separate from Teyla that I could understand your actions in one role and be angry in another."

For the first time Elizabeth was aware of how tense she had been for the past few days. The last of the tension melted away and she felt lighter.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"There is nothing to thank me for. Although your cook may need to beg my forgiveness soon," Teyla added with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth looked down at the congealed brown gloop in her tray. "We could skip the main course and move straight to dessert. Someone gave me an entire bowl of berries."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Teyla said gladly, reaching for the bowl.


End file.
